ore_capitalistsfandomcom-20200213-history
Updates
Patch Fix 4.0.1 ---------------------------------- - You can now actually forge event items. - Refined Silver miner now requires more Refined Silver. - Removed the Cube's from VPT because of needing them for Cube MKIII. - The Cube MKIII no longer works with The Cube MKII - Tag Remover allows blocks to pass through it. - Added Interdicted Box - Lowered required silver for refinery (15k ---> 10k) - Prices for Standard and Intermediate boxes have been slashed. - Merchant Prices for the 10k exotics were slashed for a few hours before the stock changed. Title Update 4.0 ---------------------------------- - Added Prestige Skipping Toggle - Added Mythic Box rewards for reaching prestige milestones. - Added 11 event items, 1 booster item, 4 prestige items, 2 prestige evos, one adv prestige, and two shop items. - Retextured the following: Tag Remover, Pentax Repeater(Now Plutonium Repeater) and Signal Uplink Processor - Fixed the inventory popups not showing required prestige and rarity of items. - Shop prices and the layout and new tags now show above thumbnails. - Sound now plays when Intermediate box turns into a supreme. - The Thing can longer give supreme boxes. - The Merchant now makes a laughing noise when he appears or is restocked. - All old supreme codes replaced with either Intermediate or Mythic boxes depending on the amount. Balancing Changes: - Pumpking nerfed. - Celebratory Cake reworked, now is a random multipler from x1-x150 - Sweet Treat Mountain good multiplier has been lowered. - Cozy Cove ore transparency is now randomized. - Deadly Bass and Spectrum Extractination had their Prestige Requirements swapped. - Unrigged boxes. 3.95 Patch Fix ---------------------------------- - Toxic Processor once again nerfed. - Ancient Baron base value nerfed. - Some minor adjustments to boxes. - Boxman can no longer award Spectral Boxes and can award Mythic Boxes. - Celestial Garden removed from boxes. - Thanksgiving Exotic added to boxes. - Some item remodels. - Sweet Tooth slightly rebuffed. 3.9 Patch Fix ---------------------------------- - Binary Breacher's shape changes no longer do wonky things to blocks. - Poltergeist and Toxic Core Processor had their stats swapped, with the Toxic Core Processor also being nerfed. - Mythic Box added. - Box NPC Added - Merchant Readded - 2 new prestige items - 1 new special item - 1 new Prestige Evolution - Godly Boxes slightly unrigged. - Mystic Ruins will no longer set ore to $0. - Sweet Tooth nerfed. - Chocolatieur Magnifique given a wait time for processing in exchange for a slight multiplier increase. - Molten Fury Prestige Tokens cost lowered. 3.8 Patch Fix ---------------------------------- - Portable Necropolis fixed and multiplier increased on the first upgrade. - Gordo Gurts fixed. - Ancient Baron's Ore Value has been lowered. - Toxic Core Extractor Renamed to Toxic Core Processor - Poltergeist slightly buffed. - Chocolatieur Magnifique nerfed - Some lighting issues concerning neon should have been fixed. - The Splintering has been buffed slightly in base value. 3.7 Patch Fix ---------------------------------- -Removed some redundant shop items and added some replacements. -Retextured Molten Enhancer -2 new Prestige items: Electron Infuser, Portable Necropolis -New Adv Prestige: Orbital Blaster -New Prestige Evos: Crystal Springs, Reaper's Vengeance, -New Prestige Fusion: Zenith Blaster -New Novelty: Bold and Brash -New Interdicted: Gordo Gurts -Cozy Cove works -Hades' Gate works -Small fixes -Unrigged boxes 3.6 Patch Fix ---------------------------------- -10k PT. 2 -New Exotics: Sweet Tooth, Chocolatieur Magnifique -Autumn Allurement is no longer in boxes -New sounds -New music -Small fixes -Unrigged boxes 3.5 Patch Fix ---------------------------------- -10k PT. 1 -New Exotics -Red Velvet Cake -Sweet Treat Mountain -New Event Items: Candle, Sweet Conveyor, Celebratory Sundae, Candyland -Small fixes -Unrigged boxes 3.4 Patch Fix ---------------------------------- -New Exotics -Brisk Benevolence -Cozy Cove New Prestige Evo: Molten Fury -Small bug fixes -Unrigged boxes 3.3 Patch Fix ---------------------------------- -Small bug fixes 3.2 Patch Fix ---------------------------------- -Blackout event ended -Removed Darkastle from boxes 3.1 Patch Fix ---------------------------------- -Blackout even begins -New exotic (Darkastle) -Very dark -New Novelties -Iddy biddy items Title Update 3.0 ---------------------------------- -Added A new tier 'Evolved Prestige' with the following items -Natural Springs -Hypersonic Blaster -Scorching Dunes -Split Dimensions -Changed the font for chat so it's more readable -Blue Zenith works now -Retextured 'Dunes' -Retextured 'Heavenly Lights' 2 new Prestige Fusions -Renamed Starter Miner to Plastic Miner -Removed 'Rusty Starter Processor' 4 new Interdicted items -Prismic Conveyor is now Novelty Tier -Players who do their first reset now get 25 prismic conveyors -Slight Buff to boxes -Ore limit tweaked -Submitters now get things for submitting -Removed fire from more items -Removed fire virus -3 new advanced prestiges 3 new Prestige items 3 New CT items 2 new Shop items -Diffuser is spelled right -Unrigged boxes 2.9 Patch Fix ---------------------------------- -Alpha and Beta enhancers are no longer obtainable (unless exotic boxes) -Added Exotic Boxes -Added new falling crate: GIANT crate -Reworked all of the falling crates -They have a better chance at giving better items -Yellow contra crates now have a chance at giving novelty boxes -Added new special: Giant Infuser -Remodeled Tropical Enhancer -Builder's Relic and Heroic Remains are now Soulbound tier -Fixed Clockwork -Added a leaderboard for harvested ores -Other small bug fixes -Unrigged boxes 2.8 Patch Fix ---------------------------------- - Changed Seer's forest model + Solo Play + Bases increased from 168x168 to 240x240 in size + NOPE THIS TIME FOR REAL IT'S FIXED NOW YOU CAN'T GET ADVANCED PRESTIGES BELOW 1000TH + Fork Sorter points toward the right direction now + Added new prestige: Clockwork + Other small changes + Unrigged boxes 2.7 Patch Fix ---------------------------------- + Buffed Orichalcum Miner + Removed arrow parts on conveyors + Removed fire from items with fire + Removed Triple Neonium Miner (Replaced with Onyx Miner) + Added a new prestige: Ambiguous Chemical Mixer + YOU CAN'T GET ADVANCED PRESTIGES BELOW 1000TH NOW FR THIS TIME + Text now always fits in the notification box + Quantum Chemical Enhancer is now more common + Celestial Garden is in boxes now + CT Caster is in boxes now + Unrigged boxes 2.6 Patch Fix ---------------------------------- + Fixed advanced prestige items can be obtained at wrong life + Added a light to the info wall + Last year's Halloween items can now be sold by Headless Horsemen + Added moving arrows on conveyors that indicate which way it's going + Supreme Fury's ores are smaller 2.5 Update ---------------------------------- + Hero's Enhancement is now a Prestige item, used to be a booster + Added 1 Booster: Industrial Cave + Pumpkin Emojis in title of the game + Fixed a bug where boxes gave high end shop items to new players, meaning they could sell those items to prestige instantly + Added 3 New CT items + Removed an Admin item + Ultimate Enhancer for R2 got a slightly makeover + Changed box spawn rate slightly + Ultimate Enhancer does a different upgrade + Reworked some items + Unrigged Godly Boxes Halloween Update 2019 Part 2 ---------------------------------- + Added 5 new Halloween exotics + Added 1 new seasonal exotic + Added 4 new Halloween event items + Added Ultimate Enhancer for those who reached 2nd sacrifice + Fixed bugs Fusions Update 2.3 ---------------------------------- + Added 5 new Prestige Fusions items OC Update 2.2 ---------------------------------- + Added 5 new CT items in the shop and can be found in boxes Patch Fix 2.1.1 ---------------------------------- + Fixed bugs ---------------------------------- Patch Fix 2.1 ---------------------------------- + Added 6 new CT items in the shop, and they can be found in boxes + Added new prestige: Venomshank + Changed the map a little bit + You now get Glow Skylight and Order and Chaos if you meet the money requirement. + Block Launcher now works + Slight buff to standard boxes + Fixed base protection ---------------------------------- Halloween Update 2019 Part 1 ---------------------------------- + Added Halloween 2018 items back OC Update 2 ---------------------------------- + Added specials + Added 4 new prestiges ---------------------------------- Tiers Revamp Update 1.9 ---------------------------------- + New tiers, new items and bug fixes ---------------------------------- OC Update 1.8 (Revival) ---------------------------------- + Added a bunch of new items + Remake of OC ---------------------------------- Halloween 2018 Update (Revival and Closure of the Game) ---------------------------------- + Added a bunch of halloween items + Halloween map ----------------------------------